1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new pipe prepping tool for cleaning the ends of copper pipes and fittings to prepare their surfaces for soldering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,104; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,534; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,005; U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,674; U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,253; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,523.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pipe prepping tool. The prior art includes inventions having brushes attached to shafts which are rotated by motors.